DBR Series 1: Legendary Rebirth
by Goku215456
Summary: What if when Broly came to Earth, he impregnated an Earth woman in the process? This is the story of Denkiteki Shinsei, the son of Broly. Please read and review! COMING SOON DBR2: THE LEGENDARY FATHER
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. The only characters I own are Denkiteki, Atomo, Gendi, and Denshu, I think.

Atomo: Hey what the hell is going on here, how come this guy is a Legendary Super Saiyan, and why'd you stop continuing my story?

Goku215456: Two reasons, the first being I wanted to take a George Lucas approach, telling the latter part first rather than the first part. However due to the fact I hit a writer's block on your story, and the fact I had to rethink your power levels, I'm continuing with this one instead.

Atomo: Oh, you are so dead! (Charges a ki blast)

Goku215456: Eep. Plz read and review. (Runs away)

Atomo: Come back here!

Prologue (The Rebirth):

It had been nearly nine months after the Cell Games. Chi-Chi was in labour with Goten. room, another baby was also being born. The mother's name was Jun Shinsei. She was also due.

"The baby's nearly out, I can see its head!" exclaimed the doctor. Jun smiled despite her sweaty, exhausted face and continued pushing. With one final push, out came the baby.

"It's a boy!" came the excited reply from the doctor as he cut the umbilical cord.

"Huff.. name him Denkiteki," mumbled the mother before passing out and falling unconscious. The heart monitor began giving critical beeps. "Get me an emergency team in here immediately!" yelled the doctor into the phone as he handed Denkiteki to a nurse who placed him in the nursery while carrying Son Goten, who amazingly had been born at the same time and placed him into the crib next to Denkiteki. Not one person noticed the two furry brown stumps at the base of their rear ends.

Meanwhile back in Jun's room:

The heart monitor continued to show a decline in heart rate as the doctors continued trying to save Jun Shinsei. Apparently she had a heart condition, apparently which had happened half a year ago. The birth of the baby had taxed on her health and had caused a heart failure. The doctors were doing all they could, but it was too late. Within 10 minutes, they lost her. "Time of death, 12:10a.m." sighed the senior doctor, wiping his brow with the side of his hand that wasn't bloodstained. He exited the room and stared into the nursery at the baby who had just lost his mother. Finally did he notice the fact that both the baby and the one next to it had tails. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion and then called over the nearest doctor.

"Could you please ask Son Chichi and Son Gohan to see me please?" asked the doctor. The younger one nodded. "The explanation they give better be good," muttered the doctor.

1 Hour Later:

Son Gohan and his mother were in the nursery, the former holding his little brother, the latter staring at the other boy with his brown, fuzzy tail. "Mrs Son, could you care to explain this?" asked the doctor.

"Well, there are only three explanations that I can think of so far. Either my son had this son, my husband did, or my husband's rival did," replied Chichi.

"Broly," murmured Gohan looking at the child in the crib.

"Who?" replied Chichi.

"Broly, the one who Dad took off to fight for during the blossom festival remember?" asked Gohan, recalling the fight. "Not really," replied Chichi.

"Who is his mother?" asked Gohan.

"His mother died an hour ago, her name was Jun Shinsei. Her last wish was for the boy to be named Denkiteki," replied the doctor.

"Wait, he's an orphan?" asked Gohan.

"I'm afraid so," was the doctor's answer.

"Mom, can we take him?" asked Gohan.

"I don't, I mean well, we could, oh fine," replied Chichi after Gohan used the patented puppy dog eyes.

"Excellent, here are the adoption papers," exclaimed the doctor whipping out a bundle of papers which Chichi signed.

"Why do I get the feeling things are going to get a little more interesting around here?" Gohan wondered, still recalling the fight with Broly.

Flashback:

"_You will never win, I am the Legendary Super Saiyan!" roared Broly charging at Goku, Mirai Trunks and himself. Broly appeared to charge at Goku, before feinting at Mirai Trunks and slammed him into a wall. "Run Gohan!" yelled Goku. _

"_No Dad, I can help!" he replied._

"_You won't listen to your own father?" replied Goku. Gohan made to move forward, before flaring up his aura and flying away._

_Gohan was still flying when Broly tackled him through a wall and threw a ki blast at him, knocking him into a wall._

_When Gohan got back up, everyone surrounded Broly, even Piccolo was there. Hewatched as Goku and Piccolo tried to hit Broly but couldn't even touch him, Broly simply shifting around to dodge the blows. When Broly grabbed them both by their necks and pushed them away, Gohan and Mirai Trunks fired a ki beam each, hitting Broly but having no real effect, watching with horror as Piccolo was sent into the atmosphere from a ki blast. Gohan was then knocked into another wall. The last thing he remembered was giving Goku his energy before passing out._

End Flashback:

"What will you name the boy?" asked the doctor.

"What his mother wanted to name him, Denkiteki Shinsei," replied Chichi.

"Very well, Denkiteki Shinsei he shall be," replied the doctor.

Goku215456: So what do you think, please review?

Atomo: Come back here! (throws a ki blast)

Goku215456: Ahhh!

Note: To all Japanese people, you should know what Denkiteki's name means.


	2. Preparing For The Budokai

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of the charcters in it, I do own Denkiteki, Atomo, Denshu and Gendi however.

Telepathic/Mental thoughts:_".."_

Saiyan language:**"…"**

Goku215456: (Has many bandages all over his body) I am so going to make sure something bad happens in the next chapter Atomo you sonofa..

Denkiteki (5 year old): Hello!

Goku215456: (Falls over) How'd you get here?

Denkiteki: Aren't you the author?

Goku215456: Oh yeah!

Atomo: I heard that crack about making me suffer in the next chapter, I am so going to kill you now!

Denkiteki, Goku215456: Ahhhh!

Chapter 2: Training For The Intergalactic Tournament

It has been 5 years and 3 months to the day since the births of both Son Goten and Shinsei Denkiteki. Both are now little bundles of energy with furry brown tails and spiky black hair. Both of them didn't know why they were never to stare at the moon, but they did as they were told by their threatening mother who wielded a massive frying pan made out of something that hurt even Gohan, their older brother who was even stronger than they were.

8:00am, 1 month before the Tenkaichi Budokai

"Okay, Denki, ready?" asked Goten as he and Denkiteki, whose nickname was Denki for short, were standing on said Gohan's bookcase, preparing to wake their older brother. "Ready, heehee," snickered Denkiteki in reply.

"One, two, THREE!" yelled both in unison landing hard on their brother's stomach, who shot up in pain. "Yooww, I really should expect that more often," muttered Gohan, who like all saiyans, was finally starting to go through his final growth spurt.

"Oh big brother, Trunks said something about a fighting tournament next month!" said Goten as Gohan was instantly smirking. "You mean the Tenkaichi Budokai?" asked Gohan. "What's a Budokai?" asked Denkiteki and Goten in unison.

"Its another word for fighting. Hey, maybe you two should enter too," said Gohan as Goten and Denki jumped up and down chanting "We're going to the Budokai, we're going to the Budokai" but stopped as soon as their mother, Son Chichi was standing in the room, holding a large frying pan. _"Eep,"_ was the mental thought that went through all of their minds at the same time. "What's this I hear about a Budokai?" asked Chichi in a deathly calm tone. "Uh er, well mom you see, Goten and Denki here heard about a tournament from Trunks, who also said the first prize was about uh 10 million zeni?" said Gohan instantly lying due to his nervousness while mentally praying to Dende. _"Fine, but now we're even about the stuff on Namek, I mean, you can't ask me for something just because I'm your friend and you saved my life, it has to be a matter of life or death,"_ mentally sent Dende.

"_IT IS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH!" _mentally yelled Gohan in reply as up in the higher parts of the stratosphere, Dende fell over from the mental anger. "Did you have to teach him telepathy?" asked Dende to the former guardian of the planet, Piccolo.

"Well, when I taught him telepathy, I didn't think he would use it in that situation, although to be honest, I would have also," was the Namek's reply. Dende sighed and used his powers as God to tweak Chi-Chi's mind a little in another direction.

"10 MILLION ZENI! You could buy a Ph.D with that much money! Of course you can compete Gohan, you too, Goten and Denki. My son, the Ph.D," murmured Chichi before walking off. All three simultaneously wiped their foreheads, the older with his arm, and the younger twins with their tails while simultaneously exhaling. Gohan finally remembered what he was going to ask.

"Denki, do you know who your father was?" asked Gohan.

"How would I know, my other mom died when I was born," said Denki looking down, when Gohan decided to change the subject. "I think we should start training for the Tenkaichi Budokai," said Gohan.

"The what?" asked Goten and Denki in unison.

"That's the name of the tournament isn't it?" asked Gohan quizzically, beginning to worry if something had happened to Denki. Goten he could understand, but Denki was probably more than twice as smart as he was at his own age. In fact, Gohan was beginning to wonder if Denki was already smarter than Bulma, because it appeared Denki had read nearly every book in the West City Library as well as the books in Capsule Corp. It was actually quite scary. The more Denki grew more intelligent and also began to surpass Goten in power, the more Gohan wondered who Denki's father was. Gohan could feel something familiar about Denki's ki, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh yeah, but there's something else. Oh yeah, they're holding the tournament in another format, different from the original. Normally, they would have elimination rounds with a one on one format, but they've changed it so that there are 8 podiums, with an equal number of people on each. The last one standing on each podium goes to the quarter finals. The winners of the quarter finals will then get to fight an alien each before having to fight Hercule, the supposed champion of the world," explained Denki. Gohan was once again having to remember that this was a 5 year old boy standing in front of him, not a 25 year old genius. Apparently, Goten didn't understand a single word as he was still jumping around chanting: "We're going to fight! We're going to fight!"

Gohan simply smiled as Goten was jumping around for joy. "We better go ask everyone if they want to enter as well," said Gohan.

"Can we come?" asked Goten.

"Alright, come on squirts," said Gohan.

"**You say that, but you're still only a foot above us,"** replied Denki.

"**Denki, when did you learn to speak Saiyan?"** asked Gohan.

"Since Vegeta decided I wasn't such a waste of time after all and decided to teach me," replied Denki as the three took off. "Let's see, we need to visit Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks," said Gohan counting them on his fingers.

"I'd say the best way to do this is to split up, I'll go find Yamcha and Tien, Goten, you go visit Vegeta and Trunks, as well as the other Trunks, Denki, you go to Master Roshi's house and ask Krillin. Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about Android 18!" exclaimed Gohan while slapping his forehead. "Got it!" said the two in unison sharing a look.

"Ok, let's go!" said Gohan shooting off towards his respective destination as the other two waited until they were sure Gohan wouldn't be able to ki sense them, before both flared into golden auras and also shot off at their respective destinations.

While Denki was flying, he felt something odd about his transformation, as though it were simply a weaker version of something else. He shrugged it off and increased his speed, reverting to normal when he was cautious of Krillin's ki sense, but then he thought of a way to still get there at a faster than normal speed. He had seen Gohan perform a move called the Kaioken and for the past month had been trying it. Denki bunched up and braced himself before roaring "KAIOKEN!" before his aura was immersed in a shimmering red. Denki smiled. He was getting used to the first level of Kaioken such that he could probably hold for his entire life. But he was only going to need it for 30 minutes as he shot off towards Master Roshi's, his aura flaring behind him.

Meanwhile:

"So are you going to enter the tournament Mr Vegeta?" asked Goten who like Denki, had also reverted before being sensed by Vegeta. "Alright I'll join, even though Kakarot's gone, it means that I finally get to have my self recognized as the strongest on this planet," said Vegeta cracking his knuckles as Trunks entered. "I'm coming too," replied the 6 year old. "Okay! Well bye Mr Vegeta, Trunks!" replied Goten cheerfully as he blasted off the way he came. "Insolent brat," muttered Vegeta, returning to his gravity chamber.

Meanwhile:

"Phew, Tien, Yamcha, how've you been?" asked Gohan, who had just avoided being hit by a Kamehameha from the two's spar. "We're fine," replied both.

"Say, there's this tournament coming up and I was wondering if you two were thinking about joining?" asked Gohan.

"Who's going to be in it?" asked Tien.

"Well, I sent Goten to ask Vegeta and Trunks, Denki to ask Krillin and 18, and I think Piccolo knows already," said Gohan before being cut off by Tien.

"Who's Denki?" asked Tien.

"Goku's third son," replied Piccolo. Tien and Yamcha fell over.

"Piccolo! So you coming?" asked Gohan.

"Sure kid," replied Piccolo with the tiniest hint of a smile before flying off.

"Goku has 3 kids now?" said Tien.

"Damn, does he work fast," muttered Yamcha.

"So, you guys in?" asked Gohan.

"Sure," was the reply from both.

"Great, see you in a month!" said Gohan blasting off back towards home. As he was leaving Tien with his third eye scanned Gohan. "His power level is still only that little bit higher than when he fought Cell, he hasn't been training that much," said Tien before his eye scanned for Denki and found him flying towards Master Roshi's. "NO WAY!" said Tien in disbelief. "What?" asked Yamcha.

"That kid is equal to you in power," said Tien to Yamcha who promptly fell over.

Meanwhile:

"So you guys want to join?" asked Denki to Krillin and 18.

"I'm in," said Krillin instantly.

"Me too, it'd be nice to use the prize money to buy an apartment or a house away from this old coot," muttered 18 glancing over at Master Roshi. "Got it, see ya!" yelled Denki cheerfully blasting off towards home.

Goten was the first to get home, followed by Denki, then Gohan. "How'd you guys get here before me?" asked Gohan. Goten and Denki glanced at each other but were interrupted by the yell of dinner time. Tomorrow, the training for the tournament would begin.

Next Day:

At West City:

Vegeta and Trunks were in the gravity room at 200G. "You must become stronger than Kakarot's brats, understood?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes, sir," replied Trunks as they continued training.

In The Northern Mountains:

"Dodonpa!" yelled Tien who fired a thin yellow beam at Yamcha who got knocked out of the air. "You win, let's take a break," said Yamcha.

At Master Roshi's:

"Power Blitz!" yelled Android 18.

"Kamehameha!" roared Krillin in reply as the two energies flew into each other and detonated.

In the 439 Mountain Area:

"Denki, Goten, I want you to have something," said Gohan handing Goten and Denki two long swords, each in sheaths.

"But it's so big!" complained Denki before the sword reverted to a size suitable for him, along with the sheath, as did Goten. "These are special swords made by Piccolo. Apparently, he used a metal called Katchin along with some other minerals, so that you can channel ki through it, as well as the fact that its weighted, so it'll go with your weighted undershirts, wristbands and boots, like mine. Since I don't have much use for either of those now, you two can have them," said Gohan as the two looked up.

"Thank you big brother!" said both in unison.

"Now let's get started," said Gohan getting into a mixed stance. Goten got into a mix between Master Roshi's style and an offensive style. Denki simply got into a stance for a style none of them recognized as there were many styles that led off with that stance. All three charged at each other.

From above, Goku looked down from Otherworld. "This tournament should be interesting," said Goku as King Kai had a worried look upon his face. _"He's coming to Earth,"_ thought King Kai.

Power Levels:

Gohan (with weights):50 million

Goten (with weights+sword):10 million

Super Saiyan Goten (with weights+sword):30 million

Denki (with weights+sword):15 million

Denki (Kaioken with weights+sword):22.5 million

Super Saiyan Denki (with weights+sword):45 million

Vegeta:50 million

Trunks:10 million

Tien:30 million

Yamcha:22.5 million

Krillin:25 million

Android 18:50 million

Piccolo (with weights):120 million

Goku215456: So what did you think? Plz read and review.

Denki: Anyone figure out what my name means yet?

Atomo: Come back here!

Goku215456, Denki: AHHHHHHHHHH!


	3. Preliminaries

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in it. I do however own Atomo, Denkiteki, Denshu and Gendi.

Guess the movie.

Goku215456: (Sees Atomo in Legendary Super Saiyan, but due to his injuries, thinks it is Godzilla) RUN! IT'S GODZILLA!

Denki: It looks like Godzilla, but due to international copyright laws, its not.

Goku215456: STILL WE SHOULD RUN LIKE IT IS GODZILLA!

Denki: No it isn't.

Goku215456, Denki: AHHH!

"_.."- _mental, telepathy

"**.."- **Saiyan language

Chapter 2: Preliminaries

A month had passed, and now it was the day of the Tenkaichi Budokai. Currently, Gohan, Denki and Goten had all already drawn their numbers. The entrance method this time was that each fighter would come up to a judge, draw a ball in a box with eight numbers and be placed in a ring.

Just then, a Capsule Corp craft landed, revealing a cramped up Vegeta and Trunks. **"I am never riding that hunk of scrap metal again!"** yelled Vegeta to Gohan. Gohan and his brothers immediately cracked up laughing. Vegeta simply growled and grabbing Trunks by the arm walked over to the ball vendor.

It was another 5 minutes before 18, Krillin, Marron, Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien arrived. "Is Chaotzu coming?" asked Gohan.

"No, he had some diplomatic affairs in his kingdom," replied Tien.

"So what number you got Denki?" asked Goten.

"I got number 3, you?" asked Denki in return.

"I got number 5," replied Goten as Trunks walked over.

"I got number 2," replied Trunks.

"Good, none of us are in the same ring," said Denki.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Gohan walking over. "Piccolo drew a 5, I drew 1, Vegeta drew 7, Tien drew 6, but Eighteen also drew 5 and Yamcha drew 2. Oh yeah, Krillin drew a 3 as well," said Gohan counting them off.

"So I have to fight Krillin?" asked Denki.

"Man are you lucky Denki, I have to fight Piccolo and Mrs Krillin," said Goten.

"No, Trunks is the luckiest, he doesn't have to fight anyone worth mentioning," said Denki.

"Neither does Gohan," replied Trunks.

"Oh yeah," said all three of the brothers in unison.

"Hey, I heard that!" yelled a female voice behind them as they turned around to see a raven-haired girl wearing a long white singlet over a pink shirt and biker shorts. All in all, Gohan was rendered speechless for about 5 seconds before the girl's voice snapped him back into attention. "If you think you can beat me easy, you've got another thing coming. I mean, my father did win the last Budokai and defeated Cell," replied the girl.

In an instant, it seemed as though Gohan had grown distantly cold, Goten had grown confused, Denki increasingly angry, and Trunks and Vegeta just burst out laughing. "What?" asked the girl.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be an ugly, afro haired, buffoon would he?" asked Vegeta. "So what if he is?" asked the girl in a different tone.

"I suggest," said a cold voice that came from Gohan which chilled even the haughty girl to the bone. "That you don't talk about things that you don't understand," replied Gohan before turning around and walking away. "What is that supposed to mean!" yelled the girl in reply. **"Your mate is quite the feisty one,"** replied Vegeta silkily while Gohan froze. **"You think I would mate with the likes of her?" **asked Gohan in reply.

"**You don't think so now, but let's see in say, 3 years," **said Vegeta.

"Is that a bet?" asked Gohan returning to English.

"The bet is, that the loser must say, for the next spar after 3 years from now, not fight back or power up for 30 seconds, while the other is allowed punches below the belt," said Vegeta as Gohan winced, but smirked in reply.

"Deal," said both clasping hands.

"Could the fighters please go to their respective rings," said the announcer as the Z-Fighters moved to the rings. When they found them they were quite surprised to see 8 rings above the sea. "The only way to eliminate someone from the fight is to knock them into the water, knockouts will not count unless the fighter is in the water. Please prepare," said the announcer as a monk walked over to Goten and Denki. "I'm afraid you're not allowed to use your swords," said the monk.

"We're just not allowed to use them right, so we won't," replied Denki craftily as the monk stuttered before sighing, knowing he couldn't do anything. "Aren't you three a little young to compete in the tournament," said the monk before he finally took in their appearance. Denki was wearing a brown weighted undershirt with a dark blue gi, along with red weighted wristbands, and black weighted boots. His sash was red and the two tails hung at the side. Goten was dressed as the splitting image of his father, orange gi, blue undershirt.

Trunks was wearing a blue gi. "Do you two happen to be related to Son Goku?" asked the monk. "Yes, he's our dad," said both.

"Wow! Well just don't blow up the ring," said the monk in awe before walking off.

"_What was that about?" _thought all three in unison before the announcer repeated again for them to get to their rings. "Good luck," said all of them to each other before walking off to their rings.

Ring 1:

Gohan sighed. He was in a ring surrounded by nothing other than muscleheads and that annoying girl. Sighing, he waited for the gong to ring before knocking them out of the ring with single punches. After 10 minutes, all of them were gone except for the girl, who was breathing heavily.

"You're not bad, but let's see how you do against me," said the girl.

"Before I knock you out of the ring, what's your name?" asked Gohan.

"It's Videl," said the raven-haired girl.

"Cute name," was his reply. Instantly, the girl was beet red before being hit by a gust of wind and sent out of the ring. "Son Gohan wins in ring 1!" yelled the announcer.

Ring 2:

Trunks and Yamcha were easily dispatching the tall brutes around them. Trunks was having fun knocking the wind out of a sumo wrestler when he was hit by a body thrown at high speed from Yamcha. "Well at least I tried," muttered Yamcha realizing it was only him and Trunks in the ring. "Let's do this," said Trunks as they both fazed out, exchanging punches and kicks at high speeds as the crowds watched in awe. After about 5 minutes however, Trunks was sent to the floor of the ring by an axe-handle from Yamcha. _"I might just win this, my power seems higher than his,"_ thought Yamcha happily as he prepared to finish Trunks off. "KAMEHAMEHA!" roared Yamcha firing a massive blue beam of energy at Trunks, pouring all his energy into it.

"WHAT!" yelled Hercule from his observation platform seeing Yamcha fire the Kamehameha. "Wait, that's one of the guys from the Cell Games!" said Hercule in shock.

"Nyah!" roared Trunks as he charged up his energy.

"DOUBLE BUSTER!" roared Trunks firing a golden beam in return, but his beam was getting overpowered. "Man, and I was hoping to save this for dad," muttered Trunks before being bathed in golden light as he went Super Saiyan. "AMAZING, one of the fighters has transformed into what appears to be a gold fighter from the Cell Games! Why are they here?" asked the announcer rhetorically as Trunks' beam surged and knocked Yamcha out of the sky and into the sea. "Trunks wins in ring 2!" yelled the announcer as Trunks powered down. "Blasted brat," muttered Vegeta but internally smirking with pride.

Ring 3:

Krillin was gulping and sweating heavily as he stared at Denki. Denki, seeing Krillin's expression decided to lighten the tension. "Hey Krillin, tell you what, I'll go to my max!"

"_In base," _added Denki mentally.

"And blow the other guys out of the ring so you can sense my power!" yelled Denki.

"Okay!" yelled Krillin in reply as Denki got into a powerup stance and began yelling as a white aura appeared around him. Immediately the planet started shaking as Denki remembered to concentrate his aura so he didn't cause mass worldwide destruction and blew the other fighters, minus Krillin into the sea. _"He's weaker than me?" _thought Krillin in confusion as Denki reached his peak and scanned both their power levels. "I guess I'm going to have to take the weights off," muttered Denki.

"Hey Krillin, hold up a second," replied Denki taking off his sword and placing it on the ground where the platform started sinking. "How much did that sword weigh?" asked Krillin. "About uh 5 tons, at least I think it was," replied Denki before jumping up and down. "This is much better," said Denki.

"You may be faster, but your power isn't higher than mine yet," said Krillin as they both fazed out and began exchanging blows. Krillin ducked under a uppercut and tried a roundhouse kick which Denki blocked, only to be hard-pressed to keep up with Krillin blows before getting kneed in the gut, kicked in the face and elbowed down at the sea before stopping himself an inch above the water before mentally igniting Kaioken. Krillin immediately noticed the powerup. "Oh great," muttered Krillin before getting sucker punched hard in the gut before Denki jumped back and began charging a blue ball of light in each hand. Krillin flew back and charged up a Kamehameha as well.

"BLASTER KAMEHAMEHA!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Two beams of energy flew at each other before connecting. As the beams struggled against each other, Krillin pointed out: "You know Denki, you're not the only one, I NEED TO TAKE THIS TO MY MAX, KAIOKEN x5!" yelled Krillin gasping in pain as his aura flared out with a red burst.

Denki, thinking quickly, used his feet to kick his weighted boots off, then kick off his wristbands, and somehow managed to wriggle out of his undershirt by dragging his elbows back slightly and using his feet. His power boosted but it wasn't enough. "Can't believe I'm doing this, wait! I can make it seem as though I'm still weaker than Goten by using a higher level of Kaioken! Ok, Kaioken x10!" roared Denki as his aura also exploded with his power.

Since Krillin used Kaioken x5 first however, he was the first to give out, before the beams exploded, sending both battered and bruised fighters out of the sky, Denki into the ring and Krillin into the ocean. Denki got his outfit back on along with his sword before raising an arm. "Denki wins round 3!" yelled the announcer as Piccolo came over and smirked before placing a senzu bean in Denki's mouth.

Ring 4:

The event was boring to say the least, compared to the other matches. A giant sumo wrestler knocked all the others out of the ring with his weight.

Ring 5:

Goten sighed as he sized up his competition. On one hand, he had Mrs Krillin, or Eighteen, who he could probably beat if he went Super Saiyan, seeing as he didn't want to learn Kaioken. On the other hand, he had Mr Piccolo, who he didn't think he could beat. He was saved the matter of having to choose by Eighteen saying: "Hey Goten, want to help me beat Piccolo first?" Piccolo cringed at having to fight both of them.

"Uh, ok!" said Goten as Piccolo growled.

"You know, are you sure you're not evil anymore?" asked Piccolo before the gong started. Piccolo sighed and stretching his arm and whipping it around once, everyone was out of the ring. "Now let's get down to business," said Piccolo removing his turban and cape while everyone was applauding. Goten removed his weights and his sword in likewise fashion while 18 simply readied herself. Without further ado, Piccolo charged at both 18 and Goten. Goten powered up into Super Saiyan, blinding Piccolo due to his sensitive eyes before both he and Eighteen fired a ki beam each, which Piccolo teleported out of the way of, only to get hit by a Power Blitz and Kamekameha. Piccolo growled and the three disappeared as Piccolo was hard-pressed to keep up the blows and found another plan before knocking them both back with a kiai and roared "Hellzone Grenade!" firing hundreds of balls around the two. "Give up," said Piccolo breathing heavily.

:"No way!" said Goten as he powered up more. "Fine," said Piccolo bringing the balls in. With a massive explosion all the balls detonated. Eighteen could be seen falling into the water. But where was Goten? "SUPER HEADBUTT!" yelled Goten flying out of the smoke bruised and bloodied, but due to his torpedo attack, was relatively unharmed. "KAMEKAMEHA!" yelled Goten as a Kamehameha shot from his head smashing into Piccolo's stomach, as did Goten's head, before there was a detonation of blue light and Piccolo was sent into the water. Goten reverted to normal, tired and jumped for joy. "Goten wins in ring 5!"

Ring 6:

As there were no other difficulties, Tien wasted no time in dispatching all his foes. After 5 minutes the announcer yelled "Tien wins in round 6!"

Ring 7:

"Why do I bother?" muttered Vegeta as he powered up and blew all of them out of the ring. "Uh, Vegeta wins round 7!" roared the announcer.

Ring 8:

Once again, another sumo wrestler won the match simply by throwing his weight around, entering the quarter finals.

"Where did Denki learn Kaioken?" asked Krillin afterwards as they met up in the resting area. "I think he learnt it while I decided to give it a shot after remembering that dad could do it," said Gohan.

"Here are the matchups for the quarterfinals!"

Round 1: Son Goten vs Doshiku (a sumo wrestler)

Round 2: Shinsei Denkiteki vs Trunks

Round 3: Tien vs Hariyama (another sumo wrestler)

Round 4: Gohan vs Vegeta

"You've got to be joking!" exclaimed everyone in unison upon seeing the last matchup.

"Hey Piccolo?" inquired Denki as Piccolo opened his eyes, wincing still from that headbutt. "Yes, Denkiteki?" asked Piccolo.

"Can you materialize a different outfit for me?" asked Denki.

"Sure, what kind?" asked Piccolo.

"I saw this movie called Advent Children and wanted this outfit," said Denki while projecting a mental image. "But also with the wristbands, and the weighted boots, the vest should be weighted too, and I want a black coat which is also weighted," said Denki.

"You ask for a lot don't you kid," muttered Piccolo gruffly but smirking as he materialized Denki's outfit. "YAY, NOW I LOOK LIKE CLOUD!" said Denki happily falling down from the added weight of the trench coat. "I better put the sword on the sheath on the back now," said Denki sheathing the sword on the outer sheath. Denki looked at his sheaths, wait a minute, sheaths? "Piccolo, what's the other sheath for?" asked Denki. Piccolo's reply was to materialize another sword into the second sheath and Denki promptly fell over again. "You can also fuse them together to make a stronger sword, but I'd be surprised if you can lift it, seeing as you can't go Super Saiyan. I mean, Trunks and Goten I can understand, but I don't think you have the proper trigger yet," said Piccolo upon recalling the fight against Krillin. Denki sighed, they didn't see him take off the other weights. Nor did they know how heavy they were.

Meanwhile, King Kai was gnawing his fingers anxiously as the evil power waited.

To anyone who knows what Denkiteki's name means, plz review and tell everyone. And no I don't plan on telling anyone unless someone reviews it.

Goku215456: Oh wait, its not Godzilla its just Atomo.

Denki: What do you mean, its just Atomo? Its worse! RUN!

Power Levels:

Gohan (with weights): 55 million

Goten (with weights, sword):20 million

Goten (w/o weights):35 million

Super Saiyan Goten (w/o weights):105 million

Denki (with weights, sword):25 million

Denki (with weights):30 million

Denki (Kaioken with weights): 45 million

Denki (Kaioken):60 million

Denki (Kaioken x10, holding back):300 million

Vegeta:60 million

Trunks:35 million

Super Saiyan Trunks:105 million

Tien:45 million

Yamcha:40 million

Krillin:40 million

Krillin (Kaioken x5):200 million

Android 18:75 million

Piccolo (with weights):125 million

Piccolo (w/o weights):150 million


	4. Quarterfinals, Confessions Of a Fraud

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters in it. I do however own Atomo, Denki, Denshu and Gendi.

Goku215456: (Is watching Denki and Atomo duke it out in Super Saiyan each with a bag of popcorn): Now this is entertainment! Thank you to all reviewers, and finally someone figured out what Denkiteki's name means. The person who found it out (wackydannyrox) thank you for telling everyone and I guess since you know what his first name means, you should know what his last name is, as should everybody else. Yes, it is a bit silly to name my main character as the title of the story, but it was an okay sounding name and I wanted to put an enigma into it. Oh yes, and thank you to ssj4broly for reviewing as well. Now where's my popcorn? (Reaches for the popcorn and places it into his mouth and chews). It's a bit cold.

(Ki blast hits popcorn. Goku215456 stares at now black popcorn)

Goku215456: YOU GUYS RUINED MY POPCORN! 

Denki: Sorry!

Atomo: YOU ARE A SAIYAN, DO NOT APOLOGIZE TO THE LIKES OF HIM!

Goku215456: I'm going to kill you Atomo for destroying my popcorn.

Atomo: How are you going to do that?

Goku215456: I'm the author, I can erase you. (Gets out a giant glowing rubber)

Atomo: OH NO, NOT THAT! NOOOO! (Flies away with Goku215456 on his tail)

"**.." **Saiyan Language

"_.." _Mental/Telepathy

Chapter 3: Confessions Of a Fraud

Summary: Well, it's the quarterfinals of the tournament. Its Goten with an easy win, Denki against Trunks, Tien with another easy win, and Gohan against Vegeta. The truth is then revealed about Hercule's false victory over Cell. Who will win the matches, and who is the evil person King Kai's so nervous about? Find out in this chapter!

Everyone went to the fifth arena, which consisted of a gigantic rock pillar with a stadium around it, also the pillar was surrounded by water. "Finally, we have our quarter finals, the winners will then face an alien each! The first one to defeat their opponent and make it to the pyramid where Hercule will be inside will get to fight him for the title of the champion of the Tenkaichi Budokai!" yelled the announcer as the crowd cheered.

"Our first competitor is a 5 year-old boy, who defeated all his opponents with unexpected skill and is the son of Son Goku, the champion of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, who passed away 7 years ago," said the announcer giving everyone a moment for Goku. "GIVE IT UP FOR SON GOTEN!" yelled the announcer as the crowd cheered in applause. "Our other competitor is a 350kg wall of muscle," _"or fat,"_ thought the announcer as he continued. "IS DOSHIKU!" yelled the announcer as a similar amount of applause, though not as loud as Goten's applause was. "I apologize for having to hurt you," said Doshiku laughing.

"Sorry about this," said Goten as the gong was struck before he vanished to Doshiku's eyes. "WHAT? Where did he go?" said Doshiku in astonishment to himself before he felt a sudden pain in his gut and saw the world go black. "INCREDIBLE, SON GOTEN HAS KNOCKED OUT HIS OPPONENT WITH ONE BLOW! SON GOTEN PROGRESSES ON!" yelled the announcer as the crowd erupted in applause. Son Goten smiled, scratched the back of his head and left the ring.

"Our next match is a 5 year old against a 6 year old. The 5 year old in question is the third son of Son Goku, Denkiteki Shinsei! The 6 year old is none other than the son of Bulma Briefs, Trunks Briefs, give it up for these two fighters!" shouted out the announcer as the two fighters in question got onto the ring. "Let's power up to our max," said Trunks. Denki nodded in agreement as the gong rang.

"HYAH!" roared both in unison as a glowing white aura appeared around both of them. Both of them peaked off at their max. "I thought so, I'm still stronger than you, after all, I'm a prince!" said Trunks haughtily.

"**Only in your mind,"** replied Denki in saiyan.

"What did you say?" asked Trunks confused by what he said, he couldn't figure out what Denki was saying. "You said go to our max, but you still haven't gone Super Saiyan yet," said Denki. "But that would be an unfair advantage! Because you can't go Super Saiyan yet. Maybe its because your dad was weaker than Goten's dad!" said Trunks.

Although none of the Z-Fighters heard what was said by Trunks, they could tell it was bad from the expression on Denki's face. Gohan and Goten had an in liking of what Trunks had as they had seen that expression before. "Don't ever talk about my parents," hissed Denki as Trunks continued to rant. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm a prince!" said Trunks. "A prince whose ego is about to be broken," said Denki in the same cold tone as golden pillars of light appeared around him before he powered up into Super Saiyan, taking off his weights in the process. "You can't be equal to me!" yelled Trunks in shock as he also ascended to Super Saiyan. "Denki's going to floor Trunks!" said Chi-Chi. "No, Trunks will floor Denki!" yelled Bulma.

"You willing to make a bet on that?" asked Chi-Chi.

"DONE, 10,000 Zeni on Trunks!" yelled Bulma

"10,000 on Denki!" yelled Chichi

"10,000 says neither!" replied Oolong. All of them were interrupted by a sudden shockwave as the result of Trunks' fist meeting Denki's knee. Both continued phasing in and out as shockwaves continued echoing throughout the arena. Trunks jumped back and fired a whole barrage of ki beams. Denki smirked, as he quickly summoned a ball of ki before phasing out above Trunks and lowering his power as he watched Trunks wasting all his energy on what he thought was Denki weakening and weakening. Finally it ended with Trunks pouring all his energy into a Double Buster straight at the ki ball that he thought was Denki. Trunks immediately reverted to normal, waiting for Denki to fall out of the smoke. "Did I win?" asked Trunks to himself before hearing "TIDAL WAVE!" as an expanding wave of blue energy slammed into Trunks, knocking him into the sea. Denki sighed, putting his weights back on and reverting to normal. "I didn't even need to try," muttered Denki as Bulma and Oolong sobbed, giving Chichi 10,000 Zeni each.

"MY SON LOST?" asked Vegeta in astonishment.

"Shinsei Denkiteki is the winner! Our next fighters are most notable. On one hand we have Tienshinhan, the champion of the 22nd Budokai and a finalist in the 23rd. His opponent is Hariyama, another sumo wrestler of notable mention. Give it up for these fighters!" yelled the announcer while the two got onto the arena before Hariyama replied "I forfeit," before walking back off.

"It appears Hariyama has forfeited! Therefore Tienshinhan wins the third round!" yelled the announcer as Tien walked off the arena.

"Our final opponents are two very famous competitors to say the least. On one hand, we have the eldest son of Son Goku, Son Gohan! On the other, we have Bulma Briefs husband, Vegeta!" yelled the announcer as the two got onto the arena and took flawless stances. "I'm going to crush you for my son's humiliation," said Vegeta.

"We'll see," replied Gohan as he took off his armbands, as they dropped to the ground with a thud. "It appears my power has reached yours, you obviously haven't been training," replied Vegeta.

"Let's settle this," said Gohan powering up into Super Saiyan, as did Vegeta.

"One thing though, how do you reach the second level of Super Saiyan?" asked Vegeta.

"Rage," replied Gohan as they both disappeared. Shockwaves were appearing all over the place as they both also reappeared and disappeared. After a few minutes of fighting, both jumped back. "Let's end this," said Vegeta.

"Yes, let's," replied Gohan in turn.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" roared Gohan firing a blue beam of energy.

"FINAL FLASH!" roared Vegeta in turn as a golden beam flew from his hands.

"IT APPEARS THAT THESE TWO WERE THE GOLDEN FIGHTERS AT THE CELL GAMES, TELL US, WHO REALLY BEAT CELL!" asked the announcer.

"He did," replied Vegeta while still concentrating his beam at Gohan.

"That is a filthy lie, I defeated Cell, if he really did, why didn't he say so?" asked Hercule sneering at Gohan. "Maybe because I don't like having reporters around, you overgrown twit," replied Gohan coldly in turn.

"OK FINE, I RAN LIKE A COWARD FROM CELL!" said Hercule as the crowd started booing. Hercule chose this moment to make his escapade as Gohan added more power to his beam. Slowly though, Vegeta's beam was winning. _"Damn, I can't take it to the second level, because I don't want my saiyan side to take over, but I don't want to lose either, wait, I got it!"_ thought Gohan as he prepared himself.

"SUPER KAIOKEN!" roared Gohan as his beam doubled in size, blowing Vegeta out of the ring and into the sea as Gohan fell over in exhaustion, falling out of Super Saiyan.

"Son Gohan wins!" yelled the announcer. Vegeta snarled at the fallen Gohan but inwardly smirked. _"The boy still has potential after all," _thought Vegeta as he pulled himself out of the water. Gohan got up slowly as he was offered a senzu bean and chewed down on it gratefully. "The four winners of the quarterfinals will now get into these 4 cars and race to random arenas of their choice. They will then defeat the aliens and then make their way to Hercule inside the Pyramid of Victory!" said the announcer as Gohan, Denki, Goten and Tien each got into a capsule racer and blasted off towards the greatest evil that they would face so far.

I am aware this chapter is shorter than the others. Plz read and review.

Goku215456: Hehehe.

Atomo: Shut up, did you have to rub out that part of my body.

Goku215456: Well you did ask for it.

Atomo: But why that part of my anatomy? 

Goku215456: Because it was the most important part of your body, now pull your pants down and show everyone!

Atomo: (Grumbles and pulls down his pants) It was so long too!

Goku215456: I know.

Atomo: WHY'D YOU HAVE TO RUB OUT MY TAIL!

Power Levels:

Gohan (with weights): 55 million

Gohan (w/o weights):60 million

Super Saiyan Gohan (w/o weights):180,000,000

Goten (with weights, sword):20 million

Denki (with weights, swords):25 million

Super Saiyan Denki (with swords):105 million

Vegeta:60 million

Super Saiyan Vegeta:180 million

Trunks:35 million

Super Saiyan Trunks:105 million

Tien:45 million


	5. Rise Of Bojack

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in it. I do however own Denki, Atomo, Denshu and Gendi.

Goku215456: Have you been noticing anything different about Atomo lately?

Denki: What do you mean by different?

Atomo: (In a pink tutu) I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!

Goku215456: Like that.

Denki: I think its because I used your magic rubber on the other part he was talking about in the last chapter.

Goku215456: You mean his tail?

Denki: No, the other part everyone else was thinking of.

Goku215456: That's just cruel.

Plz read and review.

Summary: The aliens finally make themselves known. King Kai reveals the threat upon the Earth to Goku. And Vegeta figures out who Denki's father is.

"**.."** –Saiyan language

"_.." _–Mental/Telepathy

Chapter 4: Rise Of Bojack

"Wow," was the thought that went through everyone of the 4 Z-Fighters' minds as the 4 automated vehicles flew towards 4 respective holes. Denki watched as Goten went through a hole named number one, Gohan went through hole number 4, Tien went through hole number 2 and he himself went through hole number 3 before each of them landed respectively in a different area.

Goten was the first to pull himself up and examine the area he was in. It appeared to be an area full of volcanoes and lava. He looked around and saw a blue-green skinned alien with orange hair. "Hey, are you the person I'm supposed to fight?" asked Goten quizzically. The orange-haired alien turned around as Goten instantly readied himself as it appeared to actually be an alien. "Well if you are, here I go!" yelled Goten flying full speed at the alien, who simply moved out of the way, and sent Goten flying with a flick of her wrist as he landed on his feet with a bruise on his cheek. "You're strong, what's your name?" asked Goten.

"Zangya," replied the alien smirking.

"Well Zangya," started Goten as he removed all his weights and sword. "I'm sorry but I have to beat you!" yelled Goten powering up into Super Saiyan.

"What is this?" asked Zangya as Goten glared at Zangya with gold fire flaring around him. "It's over," replied Goten before phasing out of view and swinging a kick at Zangya, only to be blocked. "What?" said Goten out loud before growling and letting loose a whole barrage of fists and kicks, all easily blocked by Zangya, who replied with a ki blast that sent Goten flying. "I'll teach you, Ka!" roared Goten cupping his hands as electricity appeared around his hands. Zangya in response lifted a palm as a green ball of light began charging in response. "Me!" yelled the Super Saiyan as a small ball of light was flickering in and out of his hands.

"HA!" roared Goten as the ground started shaking and the small ball of blue ki remained in his palms.

"ME!" continued the demi-saiyan as the ball increased in size.

"HA!" yelled Goten.

"TRAP SHOOTER!" "yelled Zangya in reply. A blue beam of energy raced towards a multitude of 50 green ki balls, all of which went around the beam and slammed into Goten, causing him to lose his Kamehameha as he was engulfed in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Goten was lying unconscious on the ground, bruised and bloodied. "Hmph, not bad kid, but you'll know better next time then to mess with me," replied Zangya flying away, not knowing that a video camera had recorded the whole thing.

"MY BABY!" yelled Chichi in shock before fainting. Piccolo was still in shock before walking over to Vegeta. "We need to help, it appears we have another threat on our hands," said Piccolo.

"Very well," said Vegeta, but inwardly shocked that someone beat a Super Saiyan.

"I'm coming too!" replied Trunks and 18.

"As well as us!" piped in Krillin and Yamcha.

"Very well, we could use the help," said Piccolo as they blasted off towards the rings.

"Alright here is the plan. Trunks, you will find Goten and give him this senzu bean," said Piccolo while throwing one of the two senzu beans he had left. "Krillin, you go find Tien and help him. Vegeta, you and me will go find Gohan and Yamcha and 18 will locate Denki," said Piccolo. Everyone nodded before blasting off in their separate directions.

Meanwhile:

Tien had come out of his pod into what appeared to be a playground. "What kind of place is this?" wondered Tien before dodging a ki blast, while noticing that the landscape was fading to become a devastated city. "You, who are you?" asked Tien to the alien in question who had fired a ki blast at him. "My name is Bido, and you are doomed!" yelled Bido as he began firing an excessive amount of ki blasts. Tien immediately jumped up over them and fired a Dodonpa at Bido who simply fazed out of the way before kneeing him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. Tien got up and immediately fazed behind Bido and continued to fire a multitude of ki blasts into Bido's back before ending with a Tribeam, leaving him drained of energy. To Tien's surprise, Bido slowly got back up, wincing in pain as he did and glared at Tien before raising his palm and roared "Erupting Chaos!" as a red ball of energy shot at Tien. Tien instantly made to move out of the way but as Bido closed his fist, the ball detonated knocking Tien out and sending him flying.

Meanwhile:

"Goten, Goten wake up!" yelled Trunks forcefeeding the senzu bean to Goten who instantly awoke. "Where is she?" asked Goten.

"Who?" asked Trunks.

"The person who knocked me out," said Goten

"I don't know," said Trunks as Goten put his weights and sword back on.

"Let's go find Denki," said Trunks. Goten nodded and the two flew off to where Denki was, not due to his power level, but because of Goten and Denki's special sense that allowed them to know where the other was.

Denki in question had landed on a beautiful meadow with a pristine clear lake. "This place is nice," said Denki unaware of the camera that was behind him. Suddenly Denki became alert and jumped over a ki beam and turned around to face a orange haired alien with a sword. Denki removed his weights, but left his swords on. "So you're my opponent?" asked Denki as the other gave no reply.

"Fine, your choice," muttered Denki as he took off his weights before powering up into Super Saiyan. "What?" replied the alien.

"Now do you mind telling me who you are?" asked Denki.

"My name is Gokua, I am a warrior for Lord Bojack, who was with me in the intergalactic prison," said Gokua flying at Denki and swung a fist, only to hit thin air.

"I guess its time to send you back to that prison," said Denki.

"Not on your life," replied Gokua suddenly turning green as his power rose.

"This could actually be fun," said Denki as Gokua's smirk mirrored his. Denki instantly charged at Gokua and immediately both became engaged in a fist flurry with Denki taking more blows than Gokua before being sent to the ground. Denki was panting but Gokua wasn't even trying. "2x Blaster Kamehameha!" yelled Denki throwing two blasts together and firing a massive blue beam pouring all his energy into it as it detonated, sending the now normal Denki flying. Denki sat up to see Gokua bruised, but still in relatively good condition. "What?" panted Denki as Gokua drew his sword.

"Before you die I want to tell you two things. First, I can never go back to that prison as Son Goku died on King Kai's planet detonating it, freeing me. Second, we plan to take over this planet," replied Gokua raising his sword.

"My dad died only to let more evil onto this planet?" asked Denki to himself as Gokua prepared to slash. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" roared Denki being inflamed in gold as he blocked with his sword, leaving a crack in Gokua's. Denki got up. His hair was now straighter and he had blue sparks dancing around him. The whole planet was shaking slightly from his power level. He had become a Super Saiyan 2. Gokua stepped back in shock before charging at Denki with his sword. In one swift move, Denki spun around with his sword, chopping Gokua's in half before ki blasting the shocked warrior in the stomach. "You know, I pity you, all your life you've been in prison," said Denki as he reverted to Super Saiyan. "Go and start a new life," said Denki blasting off, leaving Gokua to ponder his thoughts. "Why did he let me live? Could I live on this planet freely?" asked Gokua to himself as he himself reverted to normal. Denki was sure to put his weights back on before flying off. After only a minute of flying he reached Goten and Trunks, just as Vegeta and 18 came. "What was that power I sensed?" asked Vegeta to Denki. **"I think I reached the second level of Super Saiyan,"** hesitantly replied Denki to Vegeta, who actually smirked for once. **"You're actually showing respect, which is why I respect you out of Kakarot or Kakarot's brats. And I believe I know who your father is,"** said Vegeta.

"**Who?"** said Denki in reply.

"**I believe after seeing your Blaster Kamehameha that you may be Broly's son," **said Vegeta. **"Broly?"** said Denki instantly remembering the stories Gohan had told him about Broly. "But isn't he the insane one?" asked Denki returning to English.

"That's him," said Vegeta.

"Can we please move on and find Gohan please," said 18 just as Krillin flew over supporting Tien. "I'll take Tien back," said Krillin flying off.

"Ok, let's move," said Piccolo as everyone flew towards where Gohan was.

Meanwhile:

Gohan found himself in a devastated city. The first thing he noticed were the many camera around him. Suddenly Gohan felt a ki behind him and turned around to see a tall blue-green alien with orange hair and a goatee. "Are you my opponent?" asked Gohan.

"Yes I am," replied the alien getting into a stance.

"What's your name?" asked Gohan sensing a great evil in him.

"Birudo (don't know the guy's name)," before slamming his fist into Gohan's stomach, who spat out blood in response before removing his weights and powered up. "You are no match for me," replied Birudo powering up to his maximum in base.

"You're right, I'm going to have to kick this up a notch," replied Gohan powering up into Super Saiyan before knocking Birudo back through a building just as Piccolo and the others arrived. At the same time, Bido and Zangya, the two who defeated Goten and Tien flew in as well. And then out came Birudo with another blue-green skinned alien, this one with an orange bandana. "Who are you?" asked Gohan.

"My name is Bojack and I am here to conquer this world," replied the alien in question.

"I'd like to see you try," said Gohan powering up to his max in Super Saiyan. 4 other golden flashes of light occurred as Goten, Denki, Vegeta and Trunks went Super Saiyan respectively. "You know," pointed out Piccolo. "Normally we're outnumbered in fights," continued the Namek. "What about the time with the androids?" asked Vegeta in reply.

"Never mind," replied Piccolo as they all got into fighting stances.

Plz read and review!

Goku215456: Still can't believe you rubbed off THAT part of his body.

Denki: I know what you mean.

Power Levels:

Gohan (with weights): 55 million

Gohan (w/o weights):60 million

Super Saiyan Gohan (w/o weights):180 million

Goten (with weights, sword):20 million

Goten (w/o weights, w/o sword):35 million

Super Saiyan Goten:105 million

Denki (with weights, swords):25 million

Super Saiyan Denki (with swords):105 million

Super Saiyan 2 Denki (with swords):210 million

Vegeta:60 million

Super Saiyan Vegeta:180 million

Trunks:35 million

Super Saiyan Trunks:105 million

Tien:45 million

Zangya:130 million

Bido:60 million

Yamcha:40 million

Krillin:40 million

Piccolo (with weights):125 million

Piccolo (w/o weights):150 million

Android 18:75 million

Vegeta:60 million

Trunks:35 million

Gokua:80 million

Gokua (transformed):240 million

Bojack:200 million

Birudo:100 million


	6. Super Saiyan 3 End

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in it, save for Denki, Atomo, Denshu and Gendi.

Thanks to all reviewers Kazuma Bushi, wackydannyrox and ssj4 broly and plz continue to review!

Due to unforeseen circumstances, Goku215456, Denki and Atomo will not be commentating.

"**.." **–Saiyan language

"_.." _–mental/telepathy

Summary: The battle for Earth begins as Bojack and co. show their true power! Gohan reaches a new level!

Chapter 5: Super Saiyan 3?

Bojack started cackling at the 8 fighters lined up before him as his crystals started glowing. _"Oh damn,"_ thought Denki having a flashback.

Flashback:

"_My name is Gokua, I am a warrior for Lord Bojack, who was with me in the intergalactic prison," said Gokua flying at Denki and swung a fist, only to hit thin air. _

"_I guess its time to send you back to that prison," said Denki._

"_Not on your life," replied Gokua suddenly turning green as his power rose._

End Flashback:

"NO!" yelled Denki fusing his swords together, not noticing the weight in the swords immediately disappeared before charging at Bojack, only to get knocked back by a gust of wind, then by another 3 gusts as the other 3 transformed also. "Ah dang," muttered Denki as electricity flared around him before he went Super Saiyan 2, holding his sword.

"When did you ascend?" asked Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha simultaneously.

"Since I was 5," replied Denki before the transformations were over.

The 4 were now bulkier, bigger, greenish-yellow, and had a lot more power. Gohan and Vegeta took the hint before going Super Saiyan 2 themselves. "Anyone got any ideas on how to take out Bojack?" asked Gohan. Meanwhile Goten and Trunks were staring at Denki, Gohan and Vegeta in awe. "How did you guys do that?" asked Trunks.

"With anger," replied all three while staring across just as Gokua arrived with his remade sword. Immediately Bojack was in joy. "Ah Gokua, you lived! Now help us destroy these cretins," said the green warrior.

"No, I refuse," replied Gokua.

"You WHAT?" yelled Bojack.

"Your intentions to destroy this planet are evil, I can see that now. For that, I must try to defeat you," replied Gokua getting into a stance before also undergoing the transformation. "Anyone got any ideas on how to best take these guys on?" asked Gohan.

"Vegeta should take on the female," said Piccolo.

"Why do I have to fight the woman?" asked Vegeta.

"Because you're the only one here strong enough to take her on and not hold back because of her gender," said Piccolo.

"Fine," muttered Vegeta.

"Goten, Trunks. You two will have to take on the short one," said Piccolo gesturing at Bido.

"The android, Yamcha, Krillin and myself will take on the tall brute, leaving you Gohan, Denkiteki and the one over there to deal with the leader," said Piccolo.

"Let's do this," said Denki twirling his sword around in sync with Gokua. Gohan stood in between. "GO!" yelled all three blasting off at Bojack, Denki with his sword aimed at the head, Gokua at the legs and Gohan in the midsection. Bojack smirked and spun between the two slashes, only to get hit by a Masenko, courtesy of Gohan. Bojack hardly felt it though and retaliated with a hard shoulder into Gohan's gut, causing the half-saiyan to spit out saliva before kneeing Bojack in the gut, which had little to no effect. Bojack smirked and blasted Gohan in the stomach, sending him into the ground before he instinctively moved out of the way, feeling something drip down his cheek as he wiped it to see blood?

He glared at Denki who growled in response before he dodged out of the way of Gokua. "You two honestly think you can defeat me?" taunted Bojack. Denki growled before charging at Bojack from the head. What Bojack didn't see was that Denki had split his two swords before he slashed. Bojack dodged the blow aimed at his head, but didn't dodge the slash that went through a third of his body. Bojack yelled in pain clutching his stomach before swatting Denki to the ground. Immediately Gokua rushed in, only to be hit as well, sent to the same ground as Denki and Gohan. "THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS WHOLE PLANET, GALACTIC BUSTER!" roared Bojack firing a colossal beam of green energy. Denki had reverted to Super Saiyan however and Gokua to his normal state. "BLASTER KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Denki firing a blue beam of energy in response. "Destructive Beam!" roared Gokua in response firing a red beam of energy that tried to slow Bojack's beam down, but to no avail. "KAMEHAMEHA!" roared Gohan still in Super Saiyan 2 as the green beam drew ever closer. The others took note of it before being held off by the others. Krillin ducked under a punch from Birudo and watched as Piccolo extended his arm and smashed him in the face.

"Can't you see we're all going to die?" asked Krillin dodging a ki beam from Birudo and fired a joint Kamehameha with Yamcha.

"Well, looks like Bojack won after all," muttered Gokua still pushing his beam.

"NO, I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN, I LOST MY FATHER ALREADY AND I REFUSE TO LET HIS SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN!" roared Gohan as his power exploded. Immediately he was covered in a glowing aura as his hair extended to his waist before his eyebrows disappeared. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" roared Gohan as his Kamehameha tripled in size, pushing the beam straight back into Bojack. "NO, THIS CANNOT BE!" roared Bojack before being disintegrated.

The other 3 henchmen looked to see Bojack be destroyed giving the Z-Fighters an advantage.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"DOUBLE BUSTER!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"DESTRUCTO DISC!"

Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Krillin fired their specialty attacks at their relative opponents, watching them as they were disintegrated, or chopped in half. All sighed in relief as they powered down. "Hey, one of us still needs to beat Hercule," muttered Denki wincing in pain at what he assumed to be at least one or more broken ribs. "Well, only Gohan, Denki, Goten or Tien can go and since only Goten is relatively ok, I guess Goten has to do it," said Krillin.

"Goten, go kick Hercule's butt for dad, would you?" asked Gohan weakly.

"Ok, big brother!" said Goten blasting off towards the pyramid. "Could you guys give each of us 3 a hand?" asked Denki as the rest of them finally took notice and dragged Gokua, Gohan and Denki out of their respective holes just as Goten flew back holding a cheque. "I beat Hercule and got the money!" said Goten cheerfully.

"Good, now someone please take us to the Lookout," said Gohan groaning in pain as Vegeta was mentally pissed off. _"There's another level of Super Saiyan? Curse that spawn of Kakarot!" _growled Vegeta mentally.

In the end, Dende healed up everyone and they all went back to their respective homes. Gohan still trained with Goten and Denki, Trunks trained with Vegeta and the humans went their respective ways. And Piccolo was meditating as usual. Gokua was finding his way through life on Earth before agreeing to stay with the Sons, much to Chi-Chi's consternation. However, all this peace would be ruined one day by the yell of one teenage half-saiyan with:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL!"

_Fin_

Goku215456: That's it! Tune in soon for the next installation of DBR!

Power Levels:

Super Saiyan Gohan (w/o weights):180 million

Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (w/o weights): 360 million

Super Saiyan 3 Gohan (w/o weights):720 million

Super Saiyan Goten: 90 million

Super Saiyan Denki: 135 million

Super Saiyan 2 Denki: 270 million

Super Saiyan Vegeta:180 million

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 360 million

Super Saiyan Trunks:105 million

Yamcha:40 million

Krillin:40 million

Piccolo (w/o weights):150 million

Android 18:75 million

Zangya (transformed): 390 million

Bido (transformed): 180 million

Bojack (transformed): 600 million

Birudo (transformed):300 million

Gokua (transformed): 240 million


End file.
